dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Rose
Rose is a girl who was granted the powers of the Ancient, regarded as the Prophet for having the ability to predict the events into the future. Her life, along with her parents, was dragged into chaos at the time of her birth, and after being orphaned following an attack to her parents in Calderock village and Prairie Town, she lives the majority of her peaceful life in the latter, where she became friends with Lily to the point of treating her as a younger sister. Rose is one of the protagonist of the story. History She was captured by forces under the command of Elena. The Player, upon starting as an Archer or a Warrior, can access the cutscene of her capture by a group of Goblins right after creating one of these characters, who were the ones in charge of rescuing Rose during the early quests of the game. She later ended up in the hands of Velskud, and remained his captive throughout the majority of the story until she was is freed by the Saint Haven Royal Army commanded by Argenta with the help of Geraint and the Player. Geraint took her to Saint Havens Castle's basement, wherein he set up a Nest to guard Rose that only a selected people can access to, including Argenta and the Player. In Whiting the Dream of Rose, Lady Kayleen creates Dream Powder so that the Player can see inside Rose's dreams and wake her up. Using the Dream Powder on Rose triggers a cutscene which shows her life story: Her father Leon and the Heroes of the Calderock Siege, Rose in front of her mother's grave with Lily and Harold and lastly, the moment in which Velskud absorbs her power at Sleeper's Temple. After Geraint was killed by Serpentra, the Nest was destroyed and she was taken away by Bishop Ignacio. At some point of her confinement, Rose was somehow brainwashed by the Apostles and became Rosalinde, joining them. She pretended to be Rose and the Apostles made a set up to trick Teramai into rescuing her with the purpose of getting close to him, then she pretended to have the power to see the future in order to get close to Velskud. Teramai and Rose teamed up in a mission to save Barnac by purifying him using her powers, but it failed and everyone goes back to Karacule's hut to rethink their strategies. Rose claims that Velskud is the key to saving Barnac and Teramai requests you to find him. The Player manages to find Velskud but he is not willing to cooperate and leaves. Later, he reveals that he is not feeling any Ancient power coming from Rose at all. When Rose is confronted about that fact, she claims that she is slowly losing her powers. Gallery Rose-Blue-Hair.jpg|Early concept art of Rose, with blue hair. Rose-Kali-Trailer.jpg|Rose standing back-to-back with a silhouette of the Kali during the latter's release trailer. Rose-Alternate-Form.jpg|In-game model of Rosalinde. Category:Game Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Human NPCs